The Dreadful Four Letter Word
by Ss-Miny-Otaku-Lover
Summary: One-Shot! Don't you hate that word. That evil evil word? But...it can't be that bad can it? It just may lead to some interesting confessions!


The Dreadful Four Letter Word  
  
Disclaimer: *a plastic brick crashes through a window. There is a note attached to it. You look out of the window and there is a fifteen year old girl outside dressed in all black. She tries to escape but then the sprinklers turn on and she stops* Damm! *she looks up seeing that her plan to escape has been foiled* *you pick up the plastic brick and through it out of the window. It bounces off of her head* Hey! Buddy! That may be plastic but that shit hurts! *she looks at her imaginary audience and picks up the brick that is on the floor* What? I couldn't lift a real brick, more or less Throw It! So.I went to the Dollar Store and found this beautiful not-real-but-real-fake-red-brick. Ahem.anyway, I don't own anything. Just the plot in which concludes my theories that I suck as a author/writer and that I .. Well basically suck. Okay! That's enough of my blabbering.  
  
---Summary-ish--- Um.. To anyone who reads this, THANK YOU, and you have to use your imaginations for this one. I don't know who's talking, but.you can imagine! So one with this horrible writing, spur of an idea.  
  
---Here We Go!---  
  
"Say it"  
  
"No"  
  
A young boy around the age of seventeen is arguing with a young girl that is the same age. She was much shorter than the boy, but that didn't make her less intimidating. Her hair had long flowing curls that reached her mid back. Her big eyes were usually bright and entrancing, but now they were held with furious amusement. Her teenage body was well filled out, and the shirt that she wore hugged her body, showing off all of her feminine curves. She was wearing long blue jeans that reached the floor and wrapped around her hips nicely.  
  
The boy stared down at the girl in pure amusement. Obviously, he was enjoying the little fight that they were having. His hair, as usual, was unruly and it stuck up in strange places. Strangely enough, all of the girls at school, including the only one he was interested in, liked his hair. It made him look rough and like a loner, as well as boyishly cute. His eyes were usually piercing, but all they held now were amusement as he stared down at the little girl. His baggy tee shirt hid his hard body and wash-board stomach. He had been training and working out for the most portion of his life. He wasn't overly obsessed like some of the guys in the school, no, he actually knew what he was doing when he worked out, and the result was a body that women drool over, with a six pick and not-so-quite- bulging muscles, he surely had a body women would kill to hang all over. Too bad for them, the only girl he wanted to hang around with, was the beauty standing in front of him with her arms crossed. An adorable pout caressing her features.  
  
He continued the game he was playing.  
  
"You know you want to. Just say it"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Yes you do. Just say it"  
  
"I will do now such thing"  
  
"Say you love me"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you know it's true"  
  
"Y-You have n-no proof!"  
  
"You stuttering and blushing is proof enough neh?"  
  
"Dammit you're annoying! Stop your damm lying!"  
  
"I'll stop as soon as you say it"  
  
He moved forward and she moved back. They were standing in the middle of the park, the weird thing about it was it was the middle of the night. But, it seemed like neither of them minded, except for the angered girl.  
  
"You know what they say don't you? If you deny something, you really want it, but won't admit it to yourself"  
  
"Shut up I don't wanna hear it"  
  
"Is that because you know I'm right?"  
  
"I'm not listening! Lalalalalalala" the girl sang, shutting her ears spinning around like a child would. He chuckled at her childish antics. This is what separated her from the other girls in the school. That's why he found her so unique and interesting. She could actually hold a conversation, and make him laugh. And that was a very hard thing to do, in his case. She was kind and caring, not to mention insane and crazy. Their personalities clashed together, and that's what made them a perfect fit. Now if only she would admit it to.  
  
Seeing that she had stopped singing, and took her hands off of her ears, he continued his little interrogation.  
  
"Why is this so hard for you?"  
  
"Why don't you just drop it?"  
  
"Can't you give me a direct answer?"  
  
"Can't you leave me alone?" she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms again. Looking up at the boy she smirked noticing that she had stumped him. Then he did something that totally caught her off guard.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. The way her eyes blazed, her smart remarks always contradicting him. He knew of a way to shut her up once and for all.  
  
Placing a hand underneath her chin, he raised her head and stared into wide eyes. Before she could get a word out, his mouth was on hers. He loved the feel of her mouth. It was soft and sweet. She tasted like sweet strawberries.  
  
After regaining from her shock, she noticed just what was going on. Her eyes widened and then slowly closed as her arms snaked up around his neck to hold him closer to her. He tasted like cinnamon and she had to admit, she never liked that taste before now.  
  
Her mouth moved against his in a rhythmic movement, his hands found its way around her tiny waist, where he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Her hands snaked up around his neck. Just as soon as she was beginning to enjoy the feeling of the kiss, he moved away.  
  
"Say it" he whispered, his mouth only inches from her own. Her eyes snapped open and her eyes were ablaze. She pushed herself away from him with as much might as he had. She was still in a daze from the intensity of the kiss.  
  
"I Don't Believe You" she screamed and started to walk away. She was half expecting him to run back and apologize, but she was shocked to hear him laughing behind her.  
  
"Don't deny it now, Sweet" his voice was sultry. She turned on her heel and walked back to him.  
  
"Don't call me Sweet" she tried to sound dangerous, but she was soo delicate looking, like a china doll, for it to sound that way.  
  
"Don't deny your feelings Love"  
  
She closed her eyes, "I'm not denying anything. And don't call me Love either"  
  
"Then why won't you tell me? Tell me you feel for me the same way I feel for you"  
  
"The only thing I'm feeling right now is claustrophobia from you" was her stubborn reply.  
  
He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and held her tightly.  
  
"You can't deny this anymore Hon. You know it, I know it, Hell..if you want, I have proof on CAMERA! You can't lie anymore Love. Just admit it to me. It won't kill you"  
  
His intense eyes searched hers. Trying to find an answer, any answer that can help him understand how she felt. All of those years together, he knew that they had something, and he knew that she knew they had something! All she had to do was say that word. That Dreadful Four Letter Word.  
  
She felt the strength in his arms. The arms that where holding her tightly against his broad chest. How could she get out of this one? She was able to avoid the situation for the time being, but now, there was no where to run. No where to hide. And..she found it hard to believe that she didn't want to. Actually, it wasn't that hard to believe. She wasn't completely dense, she knew her own feelings. The bad part about it was that he knew she knew her own feelings! Sooner or later, she was going to have to say it. She couldn't keep it in any longer. Damm that word! Damm That Dreadful Four Letter Word.  
  
"While I'm young and alive please Love. I still want to have enough strength to kill..I mean, beat the living crap out of people who have been bothering us about this. But, I have to admit, without them we might not have been in this position. Granted they didn't have to do it quite the same way that they did. But-"  
  
His words were cut off by a warm mouth covering his again. He smiled in the kiss knowing that his plan worked. He knew that if he babbled on long enough, she would take matters into her own hands. She did always hate when he would go on about things that didn't have anything to deal with what they were talking about before.  
  
She pulled away from him and licked her swollen lips.  
  
"You talk too much..Love" she whispered and blushed as she said the last part. He smiled widely and took her into his arms. She gasped when he took her by the hips and flung her in the air. Catching her swiftly, he spun her around as she giggled wildly.  
  
He stopped and hugged her tightly. Pulling away, he glared at her. Confusion clouded her eyes. Wow, did HE have major mood swings!  
  
"It's about God Damm time that you said that! Man, I knew you were slow but this is ridiculous!" he chided.  
  
Her full lips pouted up at the tall boy and he chuckled.  
  
"You're adorable you know that?" he said, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"And beautiful" he kissed her other cheek.  
  
"And unbelievingly insane that you can actually keep up with me" he said, and before she could say anything, he kissed her parted lips once more.  
  
"You're a charmer you know that right?" she smirked and raised an eyebrow. She loved his kisses. And it was even better since he was the one she was kissing.  
  
"Damm straight" he smiled at her reaction. They were still clung to each other. Perfectly content in each others arms.  
  
"I love you" she smiled at his shocked expression. He didn't expect her to say it so out forward and on her own. He didn't even need to push her into it. She did it out of free will and full of emotion that made his heart swell.  
  
"I love you too Whiskey"  
  
"Whiskey?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side in a cute pout. That motion made some loose strands of hair fall over her eyes.  
  
Lifting a hand, he brushed her hair out of her eyes with a soft touch, and stared at those big eyes that drew him to her.  
  
"Yes, Whiskey. Because if you didn't know, your eyes damm near intoxicating. As is the rest of you. I can't imagine ever being alive before I met you"  
  
"Of course you can't. And I can't live without you. So basically speaking, we both need each other. And if you ever leave me, I will be forced eat your soul"  
  
He laughed, the sound seemed soothing in her ears and she smiled the smile that made him weak.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it Whiskey. Wouldn't dream of it"  
  
And they kissed again. So I guess it didn't kill her to say that word. That dreadful four letter word. That dreadfully WONDERFUL four letter word.  
  
-«´¨`·.¸¸.*~Owåri~*.¸¸.·´¨`»-  
  
---------------------------  
  
And that wraps the cake on my other One-Shot. I hoped you liked it, I know it's probably not that good. Please Review! Bad or Worse I'll understand. Good is good too.never hurts to read some nice complimenting reviews! But I understand if it's not that good..*points to sign that reads 'Has No Talent* Also, I know that it might sound like I'm looking for sympathy..but..think what you want. Sympathy is the LAST thing I want in life. The only reason that I'm like this is because I really am Pessimistic. Maybe I'm just disturbed and paranoid about everything.hmm.oh well. Review Please! *bows and runs away* 


End file.
